


В лучшем из миров

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	В лучшем из миров

Когда Уорд только начинал работать в офисе, он ненавидел свойственный этому месту шум всем сердцем. Постоянное жужжание факса, выматывающий писк телефонов, бесконечные оповещения. Со временем он научился не обращать на это внимания, поэтому теперь странный звук замечает не сразу. В нем и странного-то ничего нет: что-то вроде коротких гудков на громкой связи или пиканья какого-то гаджета. Только под конец рабочего дня Уорд понимает: то, что он принял за звук работающего автоответчика, раздается из-за двери Джой.  
Которая покинула свой кабинет много месяцев назад.  
  
— Я же предупреждал, — раздраженно начинает он, с силой толкая дверь в смежную комнату.  
К его удивлению, та оказывается пуста. Не буквально, конечно, все вещи стоят на своих местах, он запретил что-либо трогать в надежде, что рано или поздно Джой вернется. Но самой ее нет. Чего нельзя сказать о странном пиканье.  
  
Уорд проверяет телефон, компьютер, даже лампы. Вся электроника выключена и признаков жизни не подает. На всякий случай Уорд решает подойти к окну, посмотреть, вдруг дело в кондиционере.  
На долю секунды в зеркальном стекле он видит свое собственное отражение. Не нынешнее, а то, каким он был… тогда. Только с глубокими морщинами и болезненно впалыми щеками, под глазами чернеют тени.  
  
Противный звук внезапно становится почти оглушительным. Уорд трясет головой, и морок отступает. Звук становится тише, но не исчезает до конца.   
Это просто усталость, думает Уорд, не более того. Не может это быть галлюцинацией. Он был чист шесть чертовых месяцев, две недели и четыре дня. Ему на собрании даже вручили нелепый жетон за полгода. Он просто устал. Остался здесь совсем один, от Дэнни помощи не было, и...  
— Проклятье, — Уорд ругается, вспомнив о встрече, которую тот назначил, и быстро возвращается в свой кабинет за ключами.  
Вечно Дэнни усложняет ему жизнь. Почему нельзя провести совещание у них в офисе?  
Уже в дороге Уорд звонит помощнице и просит заняться кондиционером. Раздражающее пиканье, которое словно засело в голове, он старается игнорировать.  
  
— Ты в норме? — спрашивает Дэнни уже в лифте.  
— Да. Хотя ты мог бы не заставлять меня тащиться сюда. Чем наш конференц-зал плох?  
— Я думал, это ты назначил здесь встречу, — растерянно отзывается Дэнни.  
— Нет, я…  
  
Когда перед ними распахивается дверь и Уорд видит Джой, писк внезапно словно приближается, как тогда в кабинете, когда вместо своего отражения ему померещилось чужое. Вот и сейчас он смотрит на сестру — и не узнает. Это словно не его Джой, а чужая.  
  
— Привет, Дэнни... — Она холодно улыбается, и кивает ему: — Привет…  
  


***

  
— …Уорд, — Голос едва заметно дрожит, и Джой откашливается, пытаясь это скрыть. — Я рада, что мы можем поговорить, — произносит она, глядя на брата. — Странно, я ведь была так зла на тебя поначалу. А теперь рада видеть. Я хотела рассказать, что приняла решение насчет «Рэнд», — она тяжело вздыхает. — Я больше не вернусь туда. Я так не могу. Там… — Она снова сбивается. — Там больше нет тебя.  
  
В слабом свете лицо брата кажется совсем бледным. Он хмурится и слабо мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Не смотрит на нее. Молчит.   
Джой ругает себя. Ну чего она ждала? Ответа?  
  
В тишине палаты раздается только пиканье аппарата для диализа.  
  
— Этот звук можно как-то отключить? — Джой оборачивается к вошедшему врачу. — Мне кажется, он его нервирует.  
  
— Не думаю, что в нынешнем состоянии мистер Мичам что-то слышит, — отзывается врач, проверяя какие-то показания. Аппарат только поставили, потому что почки отказали. — Мисс Мичам, иногда он еще приходит в себя и рассказывает, что его отсюда вытащил какой-то ниндзя. И что он остановил отца и всех спас. Иногда пациенты не могут справиться с реальностью и придумывают себе благополучный финал. Так что, поверьте, сейчас его сознание в лучшем из миров.  
  
Джой стискивает зубы. Ей плевать, что думает врач. Она не хочет больше слушать о том, как какие-то редкие новые наркотики разрушили весь организм ее брата.  
  
— Я вас очень прошу, сделайте что-нибудь, — с нажимом говорит она, — хотя бы с аппаратом. — Раз уж вылечить его не смогли, не произносит она, но врач меняется в лице и, извиняясь, начинает копаться в настройках.  
  
Внезапно взгляд Уорда как будто становится осознанным. Он смотрит прямо на нее.  
— Джой? Когда ты вернулась?   
Он цепляется за ее руку, как утопающий. Как раньше, когда искал ее поддержки. И Джой сильно сжимает его ладонь в ответ: «Я здесь, я рядом».  
— Я тебя не бросала, — шепчет она, боясь вспугнуть и даже пошевелиться. Только сжимает его ладонь сильнее. — Как я могла тебя бросить.  
Через секунду взгляд Уорда вновь затуманивается и хватка слабеет. Вместо голоса брата Джой слышит только протяжный писк.  
— Да выключите вы его наконец! — кричит Джой хрипло.  
  
Она пытается сделать новый вдох и не может.


End file.
